Skorpion
The Škorpion vz. 61 ("Samopal vzor 61" or "submachine gun model 1961") is a Czech machine pistol originally chambered in .32 ACP, though variants in other calibers exist. It was designed by Miroslav Rybář to be used as a sidearm. The weapon was produced in Česká zbrojovka in Uherský Brod during 1962 - 1979. Around 210,000 units were produced. In 1992, manufacturing resumed. It was also produced by Zavodi Crvena Zastava in former Yugoslavia under license. Its light weight and small size make it a very popular choice for personnel inside tanks, cars, and aircraft. It has been used by terrorist groups as well as counter-terrorist units. Although it fires a relatively weak round (.32 ACP) and has a short effective range of 25 meters, its compactness and rate of fire allow it to be useful. However, despite its advantages in, fire-rate, and overall size, it has been reported to be uncomfortable to fire with its stock extended due to its stock length and difficult to aim and use with its high rate of fire. In the early 1970s, a 3-round burst firing mode was incorporated in the weapon and a suppressor and solid walnut stock became available. Later models could also accept laser sights and optics. All variants can accept 7 or 20 round detachable box magazines or a 50-round drum magazine. In Game In Singleplayer, the Skorpion is used infrequently by Ultranationalists and Loyalists. It is found in Crew Expendable, Blackout, Safehouse, The Sins of the Father and Mile High Club. In Multiplayer, the Skorpion has a magazine capacity of 20 rounds and has a relatively short range, but has very high accuracy. It can be fitted with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and ACOG Scope. All players start with this weapon in the Old School Multiplayer mode. The Skorpion is the only automatic weapon in the game with no noticeable sway or recoil (all other automatics have one or both). This makes the Skorpion a suitable weapon in Hardcore modes, where it can deliver two shot kills at any range. Some people even go as far as putting as sniping with the Skorpion. The Skorpion is best used in close-quarters combat because of its high rate of fire, high hip accuracy, and high maximum damage, which is only dealt at a very short range. However, because of its extremely low recoil, it is fairly easy to kill people who are far away without having to burst fire. Using the suppressor also helps with this, as it removes the muzzle flash which may blind the user, whilst still keeping the recoil low. It is also interesting to note that in the game, shell casings eject from the side of the gun despite the fact that the ejection port is clearly visible on the top, most likely because Infinity Ward did this so as not to blind the player's view with flying shell casings when using iron sights. The Skorpion has an extremely high maximum damage of 50, allowing for a two shot kill, but it has a very low range, and its minimum damage is 20. It will deal minimum damage in all but the closest encounters. Image:skorp_4.png|Skorpion Image:skorpiron_4.png|Ironsights. Trivia *The stock is always folded up, even though a real life user could use it. *The silencer reduces the Skorpion's falloff damage (the further the bullet goes, the less damage up to a fixed percentage depending on the weapon) at long range by a slight amount. It is not noticeable in game due to most people using the weapon for close combat. *Without a silencer, the Skorpion has a small cocking pin with a small bump at the end. However, when the Skorpion has a silencer attached, the pin can only be seen as a small bump where the pin should be. *When the Skorpion has a silencer attached, it seems to retain the metallic folding stock. This is impossible, as even the smallest silencer available wouldn't fit on the barrel given the dimensions of the stock and therefore the user would be required to remove/change the stock or at least to extend the stock to make way to attach a suppressor. *Realistically, the Skorpion is used as a very effective side-arm, used mainly by the Czech military. *The Skorpion is the worst weapon to Reload Cancel with, as the difference between actual and technical reload completions is profound (quarter-second delay after animation finishes before the game "recognizes" the gun as reloaded). *The Call of Duty 4 Skorpion ejects brass directly to the right side. Realistic Sa61 ejects them much much higher, almost above the weapon (and this makes it annoying e.g. in rooms with low ceilings). *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Skorpion is replaced by the fairly similar PP2000. Video PHsLXStSWvY=18! Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Automatic Weapons